


A Guarantee For Getting Better

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Tumblr Mini Fics [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Liam Dunbar Takes Care Of Mason Hewitt, M/M, Roommates, Sick Mason Hewitt, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Mason gets sick, and Liam takes care of him. With a little bit of help.





	A Guarantee For Getting Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyLittleGrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/gifts).



> For Amanda, who wanted "Things you said when I was (you were) sick" from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/182722823713/send-me-a-pairing-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write) of prompts.

As much as Liam hates it, he’s grown pretty used to getting sick. When he was growing up he always had his mom there to take care of him. She’d make sure he had plenty of blankets and make him soup and tea, and then she’d cuddle him and sing to him.

It didn’t happen as often as he got older. He mostly only ever got colds that he made himself suffer through. He’d down some NyQuil and ingest more cough drops than was probably healthy. His mom would still offer to make him soup and stroke his hair while he sat at the table eating it.

David would talk about the importance of hand hygiene. Something that Liam would listen to. The problem is that everybody else never seems to get the memo. And unfortunately for him, no matter how many times he washes his hands and uses hand sanitizer, he always seems to catch what’s going around. It’s a curse.

Mason though, he’s always had an amazing immune system. Everyone else would be getting sick and Mason would come out unscathed. Liam always envied that.

Which is why it’s so surprising when Liam comes home to their shared apartment to find Mason curled up on the couch surrounded by blankets, with tissues and ginger ale on the table in front of him. If that didn’t immediately give away that something isn’t right, the sniffling and occasional cough certainly does.

Liam frowns, and sets down his backpack by the door, “Mase? You okay?”

“No,” Mason’s voice is so hoarse it has Liam wincing. “I’m dying.”

Liam tries not to smile as he walks over and looks down at Mason, “Should I start with the funeral arrangements?”

“I don’t appreciate your humor right now,” Mason tells him. “I feel horrible.”

“Liam brings the back of his hand up, and feels Mason’s forehead, “You do feel a little hot. Have you taken anything?”

Mason shakes his head, “No. we don’t have anything. And I didn’t feel like going out.”

“You should have called me. I would have stopped at the store.”

“Didn’t want to bother you.”

Liam sighs, “It wouldn’t be bothering me. You’re my best friend. And you’re sick. Of course I’m going to take care of you. Will you be okay if I run out for a few minutes?”

“Please don’t leave me,” Mason says.

“Okay.” Liam debates his options. He needs medicine for Mason, but he can’t go get it himself. He doesn’t even realize he’s been stroking Mason’s head until he pulls his hand away Mason makes a noise of distress at the loss of contact. “I’m going to call and see if someone will stop and get some things for me. Why don’t you go into your bedroom? You’ll probably be more comfortable.”

Mason sits up, just his head peeking out of his cocoon of blankets. “Will you come find me after?”

“Of course. Now go. I’ll be right there.”

Liam watches as Mason makes his way down the hall. Then he snaps into action. The first person he calls is his mom.

He’s not expecting her to actually come over. All he wanted was a recipe for her soup so he could have someone pick up things for him. But half an hour later she’s standing in his kitchen, hair high on her head, looking focused as ever, as she stirs the pot of soup she’s cooking.

“You know I could have done this myself,” Liam tells her.

“I’m sure you could sweetheart,” Jenna says. “But I wanted to help. Mason is like a son to me, and the poor man has never been sick like this.”

Liam gets it. He does. He hasn’t exactly liked seeing his best friend like this. “I’m going to go check on him.”

“Wash your hands!” Jenna calls after him. “And no funny business or else I’ll be back in a few days because you’re sick!”

Liam shakes his head. He doesn’t know what he thinks Liam and Mason could be doing that would involve him getting sick. It’s not as if they’re together. They’re not. They’re just best friends. Best friends who occasionally cuddle on the couch, and fall asleep wrapped around each other.

Liam peeks his head in Mason’s room to find him curled up on his bed. There’s a movie playing on the TV.

Mason gives him a tired smile, “Hey.”

“Hey,” Liam says. He sits down on the edge of the bed, and brings his hand up to Mason’s forehead, feeling the temperature. His fingers find their way to Mason’s hair without Liam even thinking about it. “How are you feeling?”

“Like shit,” Mason says. “I never want to feel like this again.”

Liam smiles, “Hopefully you won’t. My mom is here. She’s making her chicken noodle soup. And I have some cold medicine for you.” Liam holds up the bottle, and Mason makes a face. Liam laughs. “Yeah I know. It’s gross. But it’ll help. That, tea, soup, and cuddles are moms guarantee for getting better.”

“Okay,” Mason says. He grimaces a bit as he tries to sit up. “But it better not be grape.”

“Of course not,” Liam says. “We’re not trying to poison you.”

Mason smiles, and takes the cup filled with cold medicine when Liam hands it over. He downs it and his face twists in disgust as he swallows it. He hands the cup back over, and Liam puts it aside with the bottle.

“Not grape, but still fucking gross.”

“I’m sure the soup will make up for it,” Liam tells him.

“Yeah, if that flavor ever leaves my mouth,” Mason grumbles.

Liam shakes his head, a fond smile on his face. “Just get comfortable. I’ll be back with the soup when it’s done.”

Liam goes to stand up, but Mason stops him with a hand on his arm. When Liam looks down at him, it’s to see Mason looking down. He’s biting his bottom lip, clearly nervous.

“Mase?”

“You said cuddles were part of your moms guarantee,” Mason says. He lists his eyes to meet Liam’s, and they’re clearer than they’ll be all day.

“They are,” Liam says, catching on to what Mason is asking.

“So will you stay?”

Liam nods. When Mason opens up his blanket, he crawls underneath it. He smiles when Mason scoots over and wraps his arms around Liam’s waist. He tucks his head against Liam’s neck and lets out a content sigh.

“I love when we cuddle,” Mason says, voice quiet. “It’s one of my favorite things we do.”

“Me too,” Liam says back, just as quiet.

“I wish we could always cuddle. And sleep like this. But not like…”

“What?”

“Not as friends,” Mason says. He snuggles in closer, and Liam’s arms tighten around him. He feels like he’s holding his breath as he waits for Mason to say something else. “But as more than friends. As people that hold hands and kiss and go out together.”

“As boyfriends?” Liam asks. Mason doesn’t say anything, so Liam pulls back so he can look at Mason. “Mason, do you want to be my boyfriend?”

Mason smiles, “I thought you’d never ask.”

Liam doesn’t point out he hadn’t actually be asking. Not right then. He’d wanted clarification about what Mason wanted, and now he has it. And apparently he also has a boyfriend now.

“Well then, I guess we’re boyfriends,” Liam tells him.

“God I wish I could kiss you without you getting sick,” Mason says. He looks put out by it.

Liam knows it’s a risk, but he still can’t stop himself from leaning down and kissing Mason softly. His lips taste like the cherry cough syrup Mason just took, but Liam doesn’t care.

Liam hears a sigh from the door and turns to see his mother standing there, a tray with two bowls of soup held in her hands. She puts it down on the nightstand, and then looks down at them, her hands on her hips, and her expression trying for stern and failing. “I thought I said no funny business.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
